Day One
by FunnyBunny789
Summary: A new girl moved in to the infamous Ikebukurou and made new friends. And also found someone she truly cares for... Don't like? Don't read! Shizuo x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! This is my very first Durarara Fanfic… With OC included! I know OC stories aren't really that fun, but hey! I wanted to write a Shizuo and OC fanfic. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! Ands since this is my very first Drrrr! fanfic, let me know if I have an errors. I edited it couple of times too, but just making sure if I missed any. Thanks!**

**This will be rated T because of some violence and some swearing. Just a reminder. ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Durarara! Nor Shizuo… TTwTT**

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

"Just put it there and you guys can leave. Thank you!". I bowed and smiled at the people who helped me move my piano inside my new apartment. They also smiled back and went. After they left, I took a deep breath. Then I went to the living room.

'This apartment isn't too shabby…' I thought. I mean, it wasn't too small or large; just perfect.

"Finally, living in Ikebukurou!" I whispered to myself. To be honest, I came here so I can live alone and stay away from my brother far as possible. Because he and I, well, don't really get along…

But luckily, I somehow managed to make him let me live in Ikebukurou.

I looked around inside my apartment once again. I felt very satisfied, yet why do I feel kind of lonely?

I wondered. I only have my piano, computer, music player, sofa, violin and a T.V. in the living room, so I won't be that lonely.

So that's enough right?

Now the moving arrangements were finished, I looked at the time. It was one thirty. Since I have a lot of time left, I thought I should go stroll around in Ikebukurou and buy some groceries on the way. I grabbed my money and jacket, lock the door, and leave.

While I was browsing around, sudden memories flew into mind. It was when I was a high scholar. I was really quiet and didn't have any friends. I gave out a small, wry smile. Trying to be positive, I raised my head a little high until I saw someone handing me a flier.

"Russian Sushi! Russian Sushi! It's very good and cheap! Come eat our Russian Sushi!".

I was very surprised when the big, dark man handed me a flier out of nowhere. I don't know if it's because of him, or because of the sushi (my favorite), I took it and asked him where this, _Russian Sushi _place is.

He delightfully showed me the way. The exterior and the interior was very simple and nice. I sat over at the sushi bar and ordered four pieces of tuna.

The chef nodded and started to work. Unconsciously, I started to drool, seeing the delicious looking fish.

"Here is you tea Miss!". It was the big man I just saw outside of Russian Sushi. I took the tea and took a sip. Mhmm~ Green tea!

"Arigatogozaimasu, um…"

"Simon. My name is Simon Brezhnev!".

"Shizuka Midori. Nice to meet you Simon."

Despite of his appearance, he seems really friendly. While he and I were talking, my sushi was served and I started to eat. After our little chat, I learned that he's Russian and works with his friend, Dennis, the one who just served me sushi. The two are actually owners of this place. Which I never knew.

"Shizuka-chan, you should be careful when you wandering around in the streets." he warned me.

"Why is that Simon?" I questioned.

"They're a group of people who calls themselves the Yellow Scarves, and another one called the Dollars." he explained, "Yellow Scarves are street gangs; you can easily tell if they're from the yellow scarves just by looking at them. And the Dollars, if you really want to know if they're a Dollar member, you should ask them yourself. Though some don't do much and some actually fight..."

I nodded in reply. He seemed quite serious. But after he explained me about it, he smiled right away.

"Fighting is bad. That is why people needs to eat sushi so they can be happy!".

Suddenly, Dennis started to chuckle. "Simon is a Pacifist you see, That's why he dislikes fighting." He chuckled again. I slightly smiled and turned to Simon.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" I asked just in case. Simon took a pause to think.

"You should try avoiding Orihara Izaya, he's a really dangerous man. Also, you shouldn't get near Shizuo Heiwajima. He throws vending machines or sign posts when he's in a really bad temper." He smiled once again.

Vending machines? Post signs? Throwing? I didn't quite get what he was trying to say. Though I'm kind of eager to know about _Shizuo Heiwajima_.

"I-I see…"

My chat with Simon and Dennis was quite long, it was already four O'clock. I paid my bill and waved them goodbye. I went outside and started to walk to a grocery store until I heard a commotion from the big crowd to my right.

"Hey! It's the Headless Rider!".

I followed the voice who said that. What are they talking about? A Headless Rider? Is there really such thing? Curiosity killed me, I joined into crowd to see the Headless Rider. I slightly pushed the people in front of me so I can see the Headless Rider up close. Then, I saw a black motorbike with a strange cat-ear helmet pass by me. The person slightly glance at me and went zooming away. The sound I heard, sounded like a horse screaming for adventure.

I was startled. I stood still, being dumbfounded. It was very weird, no, unusual I should say. Suddenly I hear cars honking and lights blinking. Then I realized I was in the middle of the streets. I yelled 'Sorry!' and quickly ran over to the sidewalk across from me.

Running here from the streets made me tired. I was thinking going home until I saw fresh drinks from a vending machine.

"I'm kind of thirsty, maybe a drink won't hurt."

I went over to the machine and checked if I still had any money left on me. Okay, fifty cents is all I got. I then looked up at the machine to see any drink that costs fifty cents, or less.

None. Nothing. Nothing but milk. Everything else was a dollar and ten cents. Which was quite expensive for me.

'I guess a milk will be fine…' I said in my mind.

I inserted the coins and got my fresh, white milk. While I was trying to open it, I heard a loud yell.

"IIIZAAAYAAA!"

Izaya? Now where did I hear that from? Surprisingly, a black-haired guy passed by me, smirking.

"You're still like a kid Shizu-chan! Ahahaha!", he finished laughing for about five seconds or so, and looked at me, smiling.

"I would run or dodge If I were you."

"Eh?" I looked at him with confusion. But weirdly, I dodged like he told me to. Weirdly, I felt something thrown towards me or this weird man, my eyes widened big. I was right. There was a big recycling bin in front of me. It was all crushed and damaged. I checked to see the guy who told me to dodge was alright or not.

Good. He dodged it too.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!".

Who is keep yelling 'Izaya'? I quiestioned myself. Then, I saw a tall man wearing nice bartender clothes walking towards me and the black-haired guy. Somehow, I was intrigued by his unusual blonde hair and his face. Though he was only wearing blue shades, I still admired his facial features.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you almost hurt somebody Shizu-chan~" said the man with a grin on his face.

"For the last time Izaya! My name is Shizuo Heiwajima!" he raged. I finally apprehend that this blonde-haired's name is Shizuo Heiwajima and the other guy, Izaya.

Wait, Izaya? Orihara Izaya? And… Shizuo Heiwajima? Aren't they the ones I should avoid at all times? But why are they here?

After my little panicking moment, I just learned that Izaya fled while Shizuo tried to chase him. He couldn't look for him and so he started to calm down a bit. I was sitting on the floor and was watching Shizuo until he leaves. It seems that he didn't notice me.

Suddenly, he stopped and picked up something from the floor. He started to open it and drink it.

While he was drinking, I stood up, brush off the dirt on me, and continue on what I was doing. Until my milk was gone.

Then I realized that Shizuo drank my milk. I must've dropped it when I tried to dodge the recycling bin that Shizuo threw. Unconsciously, I shouted at him...

"Hey excuse me! That was my milk! You drank it!". Oh dear lord… What have I done? Why on earth did I shout at him? I regret what I just did. I smacked my forehead as a punishment for being so stupid.

Shizuo turned around and stared at me. He kept staring at me for a long time. I was paralyzed when he looked at me. I couldn't even move at all. I just stood there. Looking clueless.

"What did you just say?" he replied back, with a little irritation in his voice.

I hesitated for a moment. "T-that milk you just drank! I-it was mine!" again, I shouted at him so he can hear me clearly.

He grabbed something from his pocket and started to light it. A cigarette I suppose. He exhaled and walked away. Then I heard him saying something like 'che' or whatever. I was kind of mad for his bad manners. I almost ran up to him and trying to give him a lecture. But thank god he was already gone.

I sighed and went back to my apartment. I opened the door and lie down on my sofa. I sighed once again, but a bit heavier than before. My eyelids started to close and my body started to relax; I couldn't move legs anymore.

"I must be tired…" I said, "Today was a pretty long day, I should be refreshed by tomorrow morning… I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter finished! Yay! So I was wondering.. How is it? I hope it wasn't too bad for you guys. Anyways, I'm so happy with this fanfic~ I like it better than my other fanfic! Kya~ I feel somewhat refreshed! ^w^ Reviews are welcome too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! When I read the reviews, oh gosh, that made me so happy! It made me want to write more for you guys. And try to update faster! ^w^ Ha~ I'm flattered~ Just a reminder, my OC's first name is Shizuka, last, Midori (for you guys who didn't know). Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or Shizuo Heiwajima… ^**

**Chapter 2: Day 2**

The luminous sun embraced its light on me while I was in my peaceful slumber. Slowly, I opened my eyes and ended up looking at a plain, white ceiling.

"Oh, I'm just at my apartment…" I murmured to myself. I later stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Thirsty for a drink, I opened the refrigerator. To my surprise, there was nothing. Not even a single crumb.

"I forgot to go shopping again… Why didn't I go yesterday?"

Sudden flash back played through my mind like a video tape.

"Oh yeah… What hazardous day that was. I met such notorious people and… No, I should just forget about that and definitely go shopping!".

I turned to my watch and it was already noon. Man, I slept for a long time...

Though I was tired, I forced myself to go shopping. My clothes were just like they were from yesterday; so there was no need for me to change clothes. But! Just trying to look neat, I fixed my jacket and left.

'I think I can get use to living in Ikebukurou' I thought. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled pretty loud. Embarrassed I was, I examined at the people who are currently near me, just to check if they heard it or not. Phew, no one heard it! Now that I think about it, I didn't eat lunch did I? On my way to the market, I saw Simon passing out fliers again.

"Ah! Shizuka-chan! Come eat at our Russian Sushi again! It's still cheap and good!".

Sushi? SUSHI? Oh please Simon! If you say sushi one more time, I might eat sushi again and forget to go shopping again! No, patience Shizuka! Patience…

"Not today Simon, maybe later. I have to go shopping. Bye!" I smiled.

Simon replied back with a wave goodbye and continued on what he was doing. Good thing I resist the sushi temptation he was giving me. Which I am actually proud of!

Finally, I finished shopping and took a break at a nearby park. The park was actually quite pretty and peaceful. There's a big water fountain, two or three clean benches scattered, and beautiful trees that surrounds the park.

Ah yes, peaceful indeed. Comfortable to the eye and body. The sound of the water spurting in the fountain, and the slight cold, yet nice breeze. Ah, how relaxing this is!

I hung my head backwards on the bench, close my eyes, and began to drift off to sleep. Until I heard a loud bang…

I opened my eyes and surprisingly, spotted a tall person kicking a vending machine like crazy. Because of my poor eye sight, that's all I could see what he was doing.

'Something's wrong with him…' I thought, 'Should I help him? I don't want cause a scene or anything. But still, I think I should help him...'

I quickly went closer to the crazy man and asked him what's wrong. He seemed really irritated.

"Um.. Is there something wrong?".

Suddenly, he starts to grab the vending machine and lift it (which startled me). Unconsciously, I clasped his right arm and started to yell at him with my eye shut tightly. "Calm down! I'll help you if you're troubled!".

He froze, and looked at me. He placed back the machine and started to calm down. Only a little.

Just noticed I was still embracing his arm, I let go and blushed, just slightly. 'How strange of me to do that!' I shouted at myself (of course, in my mind). I took a glimpse of him, and he was staring at the vending machine with a scrunched up expression. Then I realized the machine was full of drinks. 'He must be thirsty..' I stated.

"Um… If you'd like, I have drinks over there near the bench, so would you like to have some?" I pointed at the direction where my grocery stuff was.

He 'che' and followed where I was pointing at. The two of us sat together on the bench, while me, feeling really awkward.

"Which drink do you want? I have water, juice, and-"

"Milk. Do you have milk?". I took a pause to think.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! I have milk, Hold on." I stuttered and gave him a milk from the grocery bag. While he was drinking it, I observed him a bit. He looked quite familiar, even his clothes that're bartender-like. Who could it be?

"Thanks for the milk." he thanked me. He threw the milk bottle away and came back.

I shrugged, "Oh, yeah! Your welcome. You surprised me back there when you tried to lift that vending machine up. Were you about to throw it or something?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

I looked at him dumbfounded, "H-haha.. Your kidding right?".

"No. I was serious."

"O-oh, haha… Um… My name is Shizuka Midori." I beamed at him.

"Shizuo Heiwajima".

Wait, I think my memory is getting more vivid. Shizuo… Shizuo… Ah! Shizuo Heiwajima! But why is he here? And besides that, sitting next to me! Well, I don't think he's that bad since I talked to him a bit. He seems, nonchalant? I think… But, I want to talk to him more for some reasons. Yeah, having a little chat with him won't hurt right?

"Oi. You alright?".

I jumped. "Yeah, I'm alright. So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I just finished my job. So I thought I should go take a break at the park. Then I saw that vending machine over there; I wanted to drink something, but it ate my money and won't give me anything back. Which pissed me off."

"So that explains the kicking huh?".

"Yeah."

"I heard that you're the strongest man in Ikebukurou from Simon."

"Y'know Simon? Hmph, well, those are just stupid rumors."

"But, I think it's okay that you're strong. I mean, you can protect someone you really care about from danger right? Unlike me, I can't, because I'm not that strong as you are. So what's not to hate?".

After I said that, there was a moment of silence. He didn't reply back this time. It made me wonder if I said something wrong. But I hope not. I didn't say it so I can hurt him or anything. I just, said my opinion.

"Ahahaha!".

I was startled by his sudden laugh; did I, say something funny?

"Actually, I hate this 'strength' of mine. I hate it so much that it pisses me off. But I never thought I would use it for something like that. Hmph, thanks for the encouragement, but I'll think about it." he smirked.

"Oh ok. Glad to hear it." I looked up at the sky; evening already? I rose up and grabbed my bags. Then I said to Shizuo, "I guess I have to go now. It's pretty late".

He scanned the sky above him, then he stood up as well. "Yeah."

"Well then, it was knowing you Shizuo. Let's meet again sometime!". I waved at him. To be honest, I didn't want to turn my back around to Shizuo and walk away… If only we had time to talk a bit more, so we could know each more and-

"Oi. It's really dark and dangerous outside. So I'll take you to your place."

I shrugged. What Shizuo said was true, because of the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars rumors and such, I think it's safe If I'm with him. I turned to him, "You're right, now that you mention it. Okay then."

The two of us began to walk. On the way, we were pretty much silent (though it was kind of awkward). I shouldn't believe in rumors too much. Honestly, I don't think Shizuo is that bad as the rumors say. He's a good guy, I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>How is the 2<strong>**nd**** chapter? Too long, too short? Cheesy? OC too 'something'? Let me know. :D Also, I edited more than I did in the 1****st**** chapter, because I saw errors in the last chapter, which made me mad… So I worked really hard this time! Better have no errors! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am terribly so sorry for the late update. You see, my computer was taken away by someone. But, I know that you're here to read this fanfic, not my excuses. Hope you can enjoy! And there will be a slight Shizuo P.O.V., which I barely do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Nor Shizuo TT^TT**

**Chapter 3: Day 3**

The walking-me-home incident from last night was the only thing that kept me away from sleeping. I looked at the time, eight fifty-five. I groaned. It was way too early for me, but I just can't sleep at all! I closed my eyes and tried to relax. In the end, that 'incident' from last night appeared again…

"Hey, you cold?"

"Well, a little. The breeze is getting pretty chilly.."

"… Here"

"Huh? Isn't this is your vest?"

"Yeah."

"But, without your vest you're going to catch a cold!"

"Just wear it. Oi, is this your place?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. Thanks for walking me home. Goodnight"

"Night…"

To think I actually have his vest right now, I was somewhat happy. I don't know why, but I just can't stop being happy about it. While I was calling myself weird, I grabbed his black, velvet vest that was beside me. Then I brought it up to my temple.

His smell, his fragrance…

I rose up from the couch and started to neatly put the vest in my bag, so I can somehow return it to him. I looked at the time, nine-fifteen. 'I guess I can go outside a bit.' I thought. I grabbed my jacket and my bag, and left.

Today's weather is actually colder than yesterday. But the first thing I need to do, is give back the vest to Shizuo no matter how cold it is. If I can actually find him…

"Ah Shizuka-chan! You seem tired? Anything wrong?"

"Simon! Do you know where Shizuo is?"

"Shizuo? He's probably working."

"Then, do you know where he works at?"

"He's a bodyguard. He protects his boss, Tom. So he should be anywhere in Ikebukurou."

"Oh.. I see. Then I'll see you later Simon!". He smiled, then I waved goodbye to Simon and walked away; no luck finding Shizuo. Maybe I'm having bad luck today, I thought. As I was walking, I kept yawning and yawning. "I'm so sleepy!" I complained, "I want to go to sleep…"

My eyelids were feeling heavy, and my body was wobbling. Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I was getting suspicious, I didn't turn around, I only kept moving forward. I still hear the footsteps, then I started to run.

The stalker behind me was running after me, now I started to panic. I ran over to an abandoned building for safety and turned around. Everything was clear, until I was hit from behind.

**Shizuo P.O.V.**

"IIIIIIZZAAAAYYAAA!"

I followed him, trying to kill him, but he just won't stop smirking at me! It's really annoying! I grabbed a post sign and started to swing at him. Che, I missed. While I was hunting him down, he entered an abandoned building. Of course, I still pursued him.

I went up the rusty stairs and saw a light coming from a room just up ahead. I ran in there and saw some blood on the floor. Then I realized Izaya isn't here. I was 'bout to leave until I felt couple of knifes pierce through my back. I turned around thinking it was Izaya, but I was wrong. It was just bunch of gangs, not Izaya.

"You're an idiot Shizuo Heiwajima! You fell for our trap! Ahahaha!"

Man, this guy is pissing me off! What trap? I gripped the post sign tighter. "Hey, y'know the real idiot here, is actually the person who called someone else an idiot!" I started to swing at'em, and I could see most of them running for their lives. I ignored them and was heading back until I almost tripped over something, or _someone_. I looked down and saw a beaten up body. She looked familiar, and she looks badly injured. Heck, I had no choice but to pick her up and take her to Shinra.

**Shizuka P.O.V.**

I've never felt my body so numb after I was hit by that stalker. I opened my eyes, my eyesight is quite blurry. I adjusted my eyes back to normal and looked around. This place wasn't my apartment, nor the abandoned building. Just where the heck am I?

"So you're finally awake?"

I jumped and turned to the voice. "Oh, how rude of me, My name is Shinra Kishitani. Nice to meet you!".

"Nice to meet you, too.."

"You must be wondering why you're here. Shizuo-kun brought you here at my place when you were unconscious." My eyes widened, "S-Shizuo did?" he nodded in reply. I realized he was treating my injury, then I heard the door slide open. "Celty! Shizuo! Are you here for Shizuka-chan? She's doing just fine if I patch her up a bit!".

I gazed at the person called, Celty. She's that headless rider I met two days ago! "Are you, the headless rider?" I asked without thinking. I saw her grab a phone and started to type 'yes'. My eyes widened, "May I see it?" I asked politely. She begun to remove her helmet and suddenly, black, hazy smokes came out of her neck. Amazing I should say, but I only smiled. But suddenly, I just remembered something.

I quickly stood up (which made Shinra recoil), and searched for my bag, I even went out to Shinra's living room. "Found it!" I shouted with joy, then I hurriedly went over to Shizuo. "Here Shizuo! It's the vest you lent me yesterday, I also wanted to say thank you lending me it."

He looked at me and took his vest. "Ah, thanks." I smiled. I was happy when he said thanks. "Shizuka-chan! You're still bleeding!". I touched my head, yup, I felt lots of blood coming out. Because of my too much blood loss, I collapsed. But surprisingly, Shizuo caught me, now my heart is beating like crazy! I realized that Shizuo's back was bandaged, I frowned.

"Come sit down here Shizuka-chan."

Shizuo aided me to the couch and Celty as well. Shinra began to treat my wound again. "Are you a doctor Shinra?" I asked. "Yup, underground doctor to be exact. Why you ask?". I took a pause, trying to answer his question. "My brother is a doctor as well.."

"Oh? I see. He must be Jin Midori?" I looked at him with surprise, "You know him?"

"Of course! He's a pretty good doctor if you ask me! I met him once with my dad long time ago, but I barely remember now." he started to clean up, "also, you're treatment is finished. You'll be recovered in two to four days." he smiled brightly. I thanked him and left with Shizuo by my side.

While we were walking, Shizuo and I were talking little about our past. I learned that he has a younger brother name Kasuka Heiwajima; also know as the famous actor, Yuuhei Hanejima. I was quite surprised, but not that much. He also told me how he ended up getting his 'strength', and about his previous job and all. He keeps saying, 'I hate violence' after each sentence he says.

"You must love your younger brother a lot." I smiled. "Heh, shut up. But I never knew you had an older brother."

"Yeah, I, don't get along with my brother.. stuff happened y'know?" he nodded.

I glanced at his back, "Shizuo, I'm sorry you got hurt." I then saw him staring at me when I glanced at his injury. "It's not your fault, I saw you on the floor and bunch of gangs wanted a fight with me."

"Still, I'm sorry, and thank you for saving me back there."

"I told you it's not your fault! Hmph, whatever, it's no big deal."

"But… It looks so painful, even though you can't feel pain.." Tears flowed in my eyes for a little. The former bartender looked away from me with a scrunched up expression, as if he's mad.

We parted our ways and went home. I entered into my apartment and got a text message from an unknown number. I read the message, it was from the Dollars group! It says that do I want to join the dollars group. According to what Simon told me, I shouldn't. But, I really don't think it's that bad because it's only a website. What harm can it do? I ignored Simon's warning and signed up. I made my username Shiro.

I browsed around the website and entered a chat-room. I see three people online. There's Tanaka Tarou, Seton, and Kanra. Oh! Something popped up.

**Seton: **We have a new person

**Tanaka Tarou: **Hello

**Kanra: **Ah hello Shiro-san! Welcome to Dollars~

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I join the Dollars website and my username is Shiro. And I'm happy with that username! Hope you guys enjoyed~ ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, I'm so very sorry for the late update. Because of that, I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this. But let's just hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic and are reading this. Please forgive my tardy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Shizuo TT TT**

**Chapter 4: Day Four**

It's been almost a month since I first came to Ikebukurou. And during that time I got to know more about Shizuo. For an example, his style, or the way he acts most of time.

Ah, and also, the Dollars website! I soon quickly became friends with Seton, Tanaka Tarou and Kanra. They all can be very fun at times but sometimes Kanra acts very suspicious… But, not that I care.

Today, I'm at my old high school, Raira Academy. Even though I didn't really attend there for awhile… But no one was here, because it's Sunday. I was glad that the principal gave me permission to enter Raira. I slowly walked over to the main door so I can browse the front yard of the school. My feet suddenly came to a halt when I found out that I'm not alone.

"Izaya, Orihara?" I questioned. He grinned. I always get this feeling that something bad will happen once I see Izaya. I don't know why, intuition I guess? "Shizuka Midori, age twenty-three. Family status, older brother name Jin Midori. Relationship status, single. Hobbies, music and reading books. History, parent's died, went to high school at Raira Academy and was hospitalized for about two months and soon after moved to America; graduated college at New York, soon moved to Ikebukurou. Am I right?".

I was surprised, no, I was overwhelmed about his knowledge of my past. Is he a stalker or something? I thought to myself. "You must be thinking, 'is he a stalker or something' huh?"

I shrugged, but he somehow tempted me to ask some questions. "H-how do you know me so much?"

"It's easy, Me, Shinra, and Dotachin use to go here," he took a pause and stared at me, "As well as Shizu-chan.."

My eyes widened, Shizuo went to Raira? Shinra and Izaya as well? Also, who is this 'Dotachin' person? How come I never knew that? "This time, you were wondering how come you didn't know? Well, you were hospitalized for quite a long time when you were attending at Raira. So you probably stayed for about a week or so. Also, you were a first year at that time while we were second years. Though Shizuo and I were quite notorious and students spread many rumors, but I'm amazed how you didn't know at least one of us…"

He took a sigh and stood up from the table he sat on. I was too shocked about the news, but my mouth couldn't just stop asking more questions. "But still, why do you know me so much?"

He laughed, group of birds' wings flapping was heard from behind the school building. The cold breeze began to crawl on my skin, while my breath was caressed into the atmosphere. It was such a strange, twisted feeling. "Because, you're interesting! When I was in high school, I knew all of the student's name and information. But they were some specific people that I was quite interested in. Including you." He pointed his finger at me. Just what is he up to? "How am I so interesting to you? I'm not an object that you can just play with!" I argued. He took a step closer towards me, which made me take a step back.

"Well, I wasn't actually interested you back then. But now I am. I met you brother quite frequently when I was in New York once. He was very nice," he chuckled, "And so very brutal at the same time" I cringed.

"I can not believe he experimented on his innocent, young little sister. Too bad it made your heart cause a failure and cough up lots of blood." I cringed once more; how does he know that much? I can't take it anymore, I feel like throwing up..

What concerns me right now, is why he keeps tormenting on Shizuo. I asked yet another question, "Why do you keep tormenting Shizuo?" I gulped.

He gazed at me, his usual grin was dead gone, and his laugh was silent. His stare felt nothing but slight anger. He began to walk towards me, and his footsteps were echoing throughout my mind. I couldn't move my feet, nor my body. I just stood there when he laid his hand on my left shoulder. "Shizuo is a nuisance to me. I love humans very much, but I don't consider loving him. His stupidity is just too much. And he's annoying, that's why it's fun to torture him! Him dead, will be fine by me." He smirked.

Anger was piling in me, Shizuo dead? Now that was just too much! I slapped his hand away from me and recoiled. Tears were at the edge of my eyes, trying to hold it. "Now you just went overboard! I understand that you hate Shizuo, but him dead was too much! I can not allow to kill him!".

"Then how about you kill him? You said I can't, but you can right? Don't make me threaten you by using your brother's life on the line." I gasped, "No!" I ran away soon after I rejected his offer. I slightly glance back and saw him grinning at me. Tears were finally escaping from my eyes, I still continued to run forward. Never stopping but just running away. I entered into the busy streets and bumped into many people and caused a traffic.

I kept running and running, panting and panting, and bumped into someone that seemed to stop me. My eyes were shut closed, but this person's aroma was too familiar. The cigarette smell, and the broad chest. It's definitely him.

"Oi, did something happen?" I looked up at him, at least I'm glad that my tears were disappearing, but my eyes were still red and watery. "What're you talking about? Taking an evening jog of course!" I took a little jogging stance, looking to be alright. I then noticed that there was someone beside Shizuo. "Heh, who's this Shizuo?" said the man next to Shizuo.

"My name Shizuka Midori, nice to meet you."

"Tom, the name is Tom." he stretched out his hand towards me. I shook his hand and smiled. "I never knew that Shizuo would be so close to a woman, except the Black rider."

Well this is news for me. I'm Shizuo's closest female friend (except Celty). For some reasons, I was happy to hear that. I took a slight glance at Shizuo and saw him looking around as if he was protecting us; just like a bodyguard would do. "I'll treat you a drink, hey Shizuo!" Tom tossed some coins to Shizuo, "buy us some drinks, we'll be waiting."

Shizuo nodded and strolled off to the nearest vending machine, while Tom and I chatted. "So, what do you think of Shizuo?". My eyes widened, "E-excuse me?".

"Well, you know, he's at the age where he needs a girlfriend right? And besides, this is the first time when I saw him really concerned about you when you cried."

"I-I see…" I stared down at my feet; it was amazing how Shizuo and Tom knew that I was slightly crying before I bumped into them. But the real question is, what do I think of Shizuo? Do I think of him as a friend? Or is it just more than that? "Tom, I'm not really sure what I think of Shizuo as. They are times where my heart beats really fast whenever he's near me. Also, I get this really mad feeling whenever I see him with another woman I don't know of. But my mind keeps saying, 'he's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less'. But then again, my heart says, 'he's more than just a friend! He's someone I care about!'. I don't know which one to listen..."

Tom sighed, and looked at me with relieved eyes. "Well, in the end, that means you like him right?" he smiled.

Like Shizuo? I like Shizuo? Is that even possible? "If I really do like Shizuo, then would he, accept me?" I asked nervously. He sighed once more. "That's up to Shizuo to decide."

"I see.." Silence came between us and the bodyguard came back with two drinks in his two hands. After our little drinking time, Tom ordered Shizuo to walk me home. I was quite surprised that Tom would pull a little trick like that on me. 'Oh well, I guess this is how I'll be treated by Tom huh?' I thought.

The night was still young, and Shizuo and I already reached to my apartment. I was kind of disappointed that the walk was now over, until Shizuo said something unexpected. "Hey, is it okay if I can stay at your place for a day?".

My eyes widened once again. So this is why people say, "Expect the unexpected". Unknowingly, I allowed him to stay at my place. "Why all of a sudden?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"I have my reasons.." I nodded in understood. I led him to my living room and showed him around a bit. Though my apartment is really small. "You can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the floor." He immediately sat on the couch and loosened his bowtie.

He looked around my apartment once more. It seemed like he was staring at my piano for quite a long time. Then he asked me a question, "Can you play?" he then started to remove his blue shades and put it away.

"Hn? You mean the piano? Yeah, hold on, let me play something for you." I quickly went over to the piano, open the lid, and pull out the chair. "What I'm gonna play something for you is a song that I made long time ago. It's called, 'Day One' ".

I begun to play my Day One song and my finger tips resonated the black and white keys. About a while, I took a glance at Shizuo and saw him dozing off. I quietly giggled and came to an ending. I then made the last chords echo and lift my hands off of the keys. I tiptoed over to the sleepy bodyguard and softly put a blanket over him. He was still in the same position like he was before. Just sitting there with his arms crossed over. I smiled and took a seat next to him. I closely looked at his features, his eyelashes and his facial bone. I never thought that I would have a chance to look at him so closely. I looked at the time and it was midnight already. Suddenly, my eyelids were getting heavy, and my head was feeling numb. I then dozed off with my head leaned on Shizuo's right shoulder.

I guess Tom was right, maybe I do like Shizuo. I don't even care if he went Raira Academy or not. But who knows what will happen next. I'll just let my fate decide on that…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. And about the made up song for the piano, I actually was having troubles about what the title should be so I thought, I should use this fanfic title as the piano song title as well! So yeah, I did. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and R&amp;R! <strong>


End file.
